


A Common Question Shared Between Lovers

by thepinballer



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Insecurities, Its like almost 2 am lmao, Kevin is mentioned, i guess, this is my first in the heights fic so I hope y'all enjoy!, uh, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: This is my first ItH fic and I wrote this instead of sleeping





	

“Do you want me?”

It's a simple question with a lot of meanings. Lots of different interpretations. It's a question asked everywhere, with different languages, different wording, different people. It's a question Usnavi asks Vanessa while curled up on the couch in her apartment.

“Usnavi, where am I right now?”

He blinks a couple times. He wasn't expecting that answer. It takes him a moment to respond. “In your apartment.”

“Who am I with?”

“You're with me.”

“Exactly. Do you think I would be with you if I didn't want you? I don't waste my time with people I don't want.”

Usnavi knows he can't argue with that logic. He knows that Vanessa hasn't done anything to show that she doesn't want him or love him. Yet, there's still that knot in the pit of his stomach. “But you're so perfect…”

“Not according to Mr. Kevin Rosario.”

Usnavi does laugh at that. Nina's father can be a bit judgemental, but Usnavi knows that Vanessa is the most incredible woman he's ever met. He's about to say another thing when Vanessa starts up again. “Usnavi, you’re cute as hell, and that includes your under eye circles. Your jokes are weird as hell, but I like them. And I'm not perfect. Nobody is.”

Vanessa places a hand on his cheek rubs her thumb in little circles and Usnavi leans into it. He looks over at her, and that's all they do for a moment. Look at each other. Then Usnavi says, in a small voice, “I love you.”

Vanessa smiles and kisses him gently. “I love you too,” she murmurs against his lips, and that knot in his stomach starts to just disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> im sleepy, hmu @oversatured-ocean on tungle dot hell


End file.
